Accidentally in Marriage
by Loz4321
Summary: Jack and Chloe Never Listen. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in ….Marriage

Jack had been on a stake out for the past 2 weeks in Las Vegas. He had orders to watch a new terrorist cell that had just moved into town and if anything got out of hand he was told to 'deal' with it.

To begin with he thought it might have been good for him to get away from LA after everything that had happened. That was until Bill suggested he take Chloe along with him for extra back up and tech support.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Bill? Why the hell do I need to take Chloe with me…I mean why her of all people??" he said rather loudly in Bill's office._

"_..Because she is the best tech person we have and I think she would be good company for you.."_

"_Chloe? Company? Bill have you ever talked to her?!?"_

"_..And she will keep you in line!! She's going Jack whether you like it or not"_

"_..Not!! Defiantly Not!!" He mumbled under his breath._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So here Jack was cooped up in the world's smallest hotel room with Chloe 'I hate most of the day' O'Brien.

Well the room only seemed small to Jack. To Chloe it was bigger than her apartment. There were 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, Living area and a dinning room. All she could think about was how she could barely swing a cat in her place and the fact that yesterday morning she saw Jack walking out of the shower wrapped in only a towel. Let's just say her mind was a little messed up.

"Jack mark 3 just entered the room" Chloe was sat looking through a night scope into the building facing their hotel.

"20.00 Hours like clock work. I think I'm starting to like this guy" Jack said with a small smile.

"I don't think now is the time to be joking around Jack. I'm pretty sure that guy is the leader of the world's next terrorist fret."

"Chloe will you lighten up please! We have been in this room for 2 weeks and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you smile once."

"Okay Jack if it makes you happy I will fake a little smile for you" with that Chloe plastered a grin on her face that made her look insane but this made Jack laugh quietly to himself. Maybe Chloe wasn't that bad after all.

Chloe continued to look out the window when suddenly something spooked her.

"Shit Jack get down, get down!!"

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Jack said sounding desperate while kneeling on the floor next to Chloe who was very ungracefully laid flat on her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure…let's say 90-95 sure that mark 1 and mark 3 just saw me looking at them"

He screamed at her "Damn it Chloe!! What the hell did I tell you?!? Be careful, don't look for too long, and keep your god damn head down."

"I know Jack I know…but shouting at me is not going to solve this situation"

"Right okay! Grab your jacket we have to get out of here" He sounded a little calmer now.

With that both Jack and Chloe grabbed their jackets and fled the room as fast as they could. They got in the elevator reached the hotel lobby and ran outside to the front of the hotel.

"Chloe I need you to do something for me and I don't want any arguments."

"What?"

"I need you to hold my hand" His voice sounded soft and calm.

Chloe thought for a second about the hell she should kick up with him but then she thought how nice it would be to hold Jack Bauer's hand. So with that she grabbed his hand and wrapped her fingers up in his.

"I can't believe you actually listened to me" A smile came across his face.

"Yea well…."

"Come on we can't stand here all day…we are going to walk down the strip hand in hand like we are head over heels in love and can't get enough of each other...I know it will be hard but you have to try Chloe!"

Chloe could hear the urgency in his voice and felt like telling him there was no need to worry. She knew how to act in love with him because she had adored him for years.

"Okay…I will try"

They started to walk quickly but calmly down the strip as if nothing was wrong. Jack kept squeezing Chloe's hand every now and again to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

They turned the corner when Jack suddenly let go of Chloe's hand. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Chloe they are following us. We have to run. What ever you do…do not look back"

Chloe nodded and as Jack started to run she followed him dead on his heel.

Just when Chloe thought that her legs were going to drop off Jack ducked into a building and she followed him in.

I don't think either of them realised that they had just entered 'Randy's House of Love' a 24 hour wedding chapel.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes had passed by. Jack and Chloe were now sat on a bench watching a wedding.

"I can not believe we are hiding out in a run down Vegas chapel with Randy the preacher!" Chloe was getting angry.

"Oh let's not forget the soon to be newlyweds Candy the stripper and Todd the bouncer"

"Oh for god sake Jack could you stop trying to be funny for a minute…We have mass murderers chasing us which is all my fault by the way…we are sat watching the wedding of two complete strangers…but lets face it they will probably be divorced by tomorrow and I am completely and totally scared…" her voice was beginning to break with emotion.

Jack moved further up the bench so he could put his arm around Chloe's waist and then looked straight into her eyes.

"Everything will be fine…none of this is your fault and there is no reason to be scared Chloe…I would never let anything happen to you…never" he squeezed her closer to him so they were side by side and practically cheek to cheek.

Before Chloe could reply to Jack's sweet comments he suddenly stood up and turned.

"Chloe…they are here…get up and move slowly to the front of the chapel…okay?" She nodded and began to move. Jack wasn't far behind.

Chloe not noticing walked straight up to the so called alter and Randy the preacher was ready to pounce.

"_Well folks…nice night for a wedding isn't it…you two look like a lovely couple" _Chloe just stood there and smiled.

"_Will it be the long ceremony for 35.95 or the short for 9.95?"_

"God Jack how long are we going to have to hide in here?" The only words Randy wanted to hear were long or short and he heard one of those words.

"_Long it is then folks…Bella fetch the black jacket and the vale dear_…" an older lady appeared from the back with the previously mentioned items. She walked over to Jack, moved him so that he was stood right next to Chloe and placed the black jacket on him. Before walking away she popped the vale onto Chloe's head.

"Jack!?! You have got to be kidding me! I am not going to marry you..."

"Chloe don't worry all we have to do is stand here as long as we don't actually say 'I do' then we will be fine besides it's the perfect cover….see…" Both Jack and Chloe looked around to see the suspicious men getting very bored with searching the chapel already.

"…_.We are gathered here tonight to witness the spiritual union of…Jack…and…Chloe…is that right?"_

Chloe and Jack turned around when they heard their names and both nodded but then proceeded to turn again when the preacher started to talk. It was very obvious to everyone but Randy that they were not listening to a word he had to say.

"_Marriage is a powerful thing and should not be entered into lightly…so Jack...Chloe are you both sure about this?"_

"We will be out of here soon...okay!" Jack whispered.

"Yea yea"

"_I heard an okay and a yea…good enough for me...Here we go then do you Jack take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife...do you promise to love, honour and cherish _

"Jack are they still here?"

"…_her for as long as you live?"_

"Yes!"

"_Okay now it's the little ladies turn..Do you Chloe take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband… do you promise to love, honour and cherish…"_

"I think they left"

"… _him for as long as you live?"_

"Yes Yes Yes"

"_One yes would have been enough but I can see you have a little stud muffin on your hands here so I don't blame you"_

"I think we can get out of here now Chloe come on.."

"..I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss your bride Jack!" They heard that alright.

"What the hell…excuse me but what sort of preacher are you?? We never said 'I do'…you complete and utter fool" Chloe was beginning to screech.

"You both said yes that was good enough for me…I had this mute couple once that just stood there and blinked at me when I asked them the questions…I got a letter from them a couple of years ago…they have 3 kids and live in Texas…" he was cut off by Jack.

"Damn it!…Damn it!!"

"Haven't you got anything more constructive to say Jack…I mean hello we are married…you… me… joined in holy hell lock… I can not believe it… I just can not believe it"

"Wait a minute…we haven't signed anything yet so technically it isn't legal right…we can just forget this ever happened.." Jack seemed pleased with this but Chloe didn't.

"…erm…that's right I forgot you have to sign the marriage certificate…" she said with a hurt look appearing on her face.

"So you two didn't want to be married…that's such a shock you look perfect together and I saw you earlier sitting on the bench …you looked so ..so .. bonded. Well okay if you don't want to go through with this anymore I just need you to sign this little form here…your last names are?"

"Jack Bauer… b.a.u.e.r"

"Chloe O'brien... O.'.b.r.i.e.n"

"Right here you go… sign on the two x's.."

Jack quickly signed his name first and sighed. Chloe took this as a sigh of relief. Let's just say she was becoming less and less happy by the second. But she still signed her name.

"Well that seems to be it for now…I hope everything works out eventually for you too.." Randy winked at them and then ushered the next couple to the alter.

Jack and Chloe quietly walked out of the chapel and back onto the strip. Jack hailed a cab. Chloe got in followed by Jack. They never said one word to each other on the way back to the hotel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got back to their room Jack checked to see if everything was still in place, which it was and then slumped down onto the sofa.

"What a night! Being chased by terrorists one minute and getting married the next.."

"Yea what a night!" Chloe seemed to have gotten her scowl back.

"I'm so glad that we got it sorted out so quickly… I mean I have never heard of anyone being able to do that… you know sign a form and get out of it like that… I didn't think that was…" Jack pulled the form they signed out of his pocket and looked at it with horror.

"Chloe I think you better sit down.."

"What's wrong Jack?"

"It appears that preacher Randy tricked us…"

"How do you mean tricked us?...give me that.." she snatched the form out of his hand.

"OH MY GOD!! Please don't tell me we did what I think we did!!" Her screeching was so loud dog's could have heard it.

"Chloe….we did…we signed the marriage certificate…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"When I get hold of that so called preacher I am going to kill him and make it look like a deadly accident" Jack was pissed.

"As much as I like the sound of that …I'm pretty sure it is still illegal to kill someone Jack …well someone that isn't an international criminal and I don't think a little thing like being married to me is worth getting put in jail for." Her voice was calm but that didn't stop her pacing around the room.

"Chloe how the hell can you be so calm … We are married for god sake … Me … Jack Bauer is married to you … Chloe O'Brien ..."

"Well technically its Chloe Bauer now.." She said with a tiny giggle.

"Stop joking around … I am being serious … we can't be married … we have nothing in common … we have never dated … kissed … held hands … we barely even know how to talk to each other … oh god what are the people at CTU going to think … I need to lay down" With that Jack took a deep breath and laid down on the couch.

Chloe on the other hand decided to sit down in a chair facing him and tried her hardest not to let the hurt she was feeling show.

"Jack I think you need to snap out of it … relax … you were all for making jokes earlier now its my turn … and how are the guys at CTU going to find out about this?!? We are in Vegas.."

Just then Jack's phone rang. Jack Answered.

"_Hi Jack. It's Bill … How's things going down there?"_

"Great Bill … Just great … Nothing to report at all everything is fine … just fine" It was so obvious he was lying.

"_Well I thought the mission would be going well … I actually called for another reason .. I was just talking to Nadia and she told me the good news … Congratulations!"_

Jack quickly shot his head up to face Chloe and gave her one of those evil glares.

"What has Nadia been telling you Bill?" Not like he needed to ask. Nadia and Chloe were joined at the hip back at CTU.

"Oh Shit!" Chloe said to herself.

"_Oh you know just that you and Chloe decided to throw caution to the wind and get hitched … I think it's a lovely idea really … kind of like a marriage from the olden days … two people getting to know each other right from the 'I do' … excuse the bad pun."_

"So is that all Nadia told you?!? That Chloe and I just decided to get married?"

"_Yep that's what she said … Sorry Jack have to go … I'm needed on the floor … Bye" _

Jack slammed his phone down on the table and looked Chloe dead in the eye.

"You told Nadia didn't you? … that we got married … DIDN'T YOU???" Chloe jumped.

"Okay Jack calm down … I told her we got into a jam and by accident got married … I had to tell someone … I felt like I was going to BURST!" It was Jack's turn to jump.

"… But she told Bill we wanted to get married … wait till I get back to LA and see her.." he grumbled.

"She must have thought she was doing us a favour … you know so we wouldn't look stupid if people found out.."

Jack jumped up off the couch and walked to the door.

"I need to get out of here … my head is spinning … I'm off for a walk"

He opened the door and walked through it with out looking back leaving Chloe completely alone, devastated and furious at Jack. Was he the only person left in the world that hadn't figured out she was hopelessly head over heels in love with him.

She got up from the chair and walked over to the mirror.

"Hi nice to meet you … I'm Mrs Jack Bauer! …. Oh God Chloe get a grip … as soon as we get back to LA you know he will get this thing annulled … it would have been nice though.." Tears filled her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About an hour later Chloe had calmed herself down and was sat on the couch watching some cheesy TV show when Jack came back. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"Okay Chloe I need you to be quiet while I talk because what I'm going to say might be a shock and I don't want you to over react.."

Chloe nodded.

" … I'm grumpy … I'm not good company … I have a habit of being too tidy … I tend to disappear at a moments notice and every relationship I have ever had has turned out bad."

Chloe looked at him with confusion.

"… I'm also lonely … very lonely … and I think you are too … ever since Morris left again I mean.." Tears began to form in Jack's eyes and then he did something that shocked Chloe. He picked up her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"So I am going to suggest something … seeing as everyone at CTU already knows that we got married and think we did it because we wanted to … I say we keep up the charade and see where it takes us … what do you think??!!"

Chloe just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She didn't know what to react to first. Jack holding her hand or the things he had just said.

"Okay I think I will start with … I'm grumpy … I'm not good company … I have a habit of being too messy … I tend not to disappear at a moments notice and every relationship I have ever had has turned out bad … I'd say we are more compatible than we first thought." Her mouth formed a smile.

"Yea … 3 out of 5 … not bad!!" he laughed.

"I will probably live to regret this … but … let's do it … let's give it a go… let's give it a month and see how it goes."

Jack smiled at her and then put her hand to his lips and proceeded to give it a small kiss.

"I finally kissed the bride!"

"Yes you did" She chuckled.

Chloe knew that if she sat next to Jack any longer she was going to do something that she would regret in the morning so she stood up, turned off the television and headed for her bedroom.

"I think it's time for bed … well what I mean is … it's my time for bed .. I mean …" She was getting flustered.

"It's okay Chloe I understand … We shouldn't rush this … we have the rest of our lives right.."

They both laughed at that.

"Well with our track records let's not get our hopes up too high.." she giggled.

"Yes let's not..!" Jack said with a smile.

"Night then Mr Bauer.."

"Night Mrs Bauer.."

Chloe had to get out of their quick before Jack saw the small tears that were beginning to role down her cheeks. She walked into her bedroom, shut the door and sat down on the bed.

Chloe was trying not to get her hopes up too high but she couldn't help it.

She was married to the man she loved and for some unknown reason that she couldn't work out he wanted to stay married to her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had given Jack a month to prove that their new relationship could work and by the time they had gotten back to LA he was eager to show her he was serious about them making this marriage work.

Week 1

They both went back to CTU the day they got back from Vegas. Chloe was full of nerves. She wasn't sure if people would think her marriage to Jack was a good thing or a bad thing.

Just as they were both about to enter the main floor Chloe stopped.

"Jack I don't think I can do this… I bet they have all been talking about us… thinking we are crazy for getting married"

"Chloe… do you really care what they think? I for one don't! Come on!" Jack took Chloe's hand and they both walked into CTU hand in hand.

"Jack… Chloe congratulations!" Nadia shouted out across the room.

"Thanks Nadia… better get to work…" Chloe practically ran to her work station.

"Nadia I've been meaning to thank you…"

"Thank me?" She was confused.

"For telling Bill a tall tale…"

"Oh that… well I thought both of you finally deserved to be happy and seeing as you were already married I thought it might be nice to make people believe you wanted to stay that way"

"Well you will be happy to hear Chloe and I talked about it and we are going to stay married … for now!"

"That's great Jack…well better get back to work" Nadia walked back to her work station.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day was nearly over but for Chloe and Jack it had been a very long day. It appeared that the people at CTU had nothing better to do but talk about them getting married.

Nadia knocked on Jack's office door.

"Come in"

"Jack we have a situation" She said faintly.

"What sort of situation Nadia?"

"It's Chloe… she's locked herself in the ladies bathroom and won't come out"

"What? Why?" He said sharply.

"I don't know … she ran in there about 10 minutes ago so I went to see what was wrong and she wouldn't let me in.."

"Okay I will deal with it… thanks Nadia."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack was standing outside the ladies room looking like a total idiot.

"Chloe? Chloe? I know you are in there.. Are you going to open this door or do I have to knock it down?"

Jack heard the door lock click open and proceeded to enter the ladies room. He saw Chloe curled up in a ball on the floor crying her heart out and rushed over to sit beside her.

"Oh Chloe what's wrong?" his face looked sad.

"I knew this wouldn't work… I just knew it… We are all wrong for each other Jack"

"You were fine when I left you this morning… what's happened? Has someone said something to you."

"Ted from tech said you must have been drunk off your ass when you married me and that the booze would wear off soon" She sobbed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" Jack's face was turning red.

"No Jack he's right… they are all right… and you can't kill all of them … well maybe you could …. They have been saying stuff like that to me all day and I'm starting to believe they are telling the truth."

"Right Chloe Get up!"

"I don't want to"

Jack stood up, took Chloe's arm and pulled her up so she was standing.

"We are going to sort this out now … okay?"

"Okay Jack!" she said sadly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack walked onto the floor with Chloe quickly following him. He was doing all he could to contain his anger.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE!!" he demanded.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Jack and Chloe.

"I would like to introduce you all to someone" He turned towards Chloe and took her hand.

"This is Chloe Bauer my wife…I want you all to show her some god damn respect and leave her the hell alone because if I ever hear any of you disrespecting her again… I will not be responsible for my actions."

Jack then did something that shocked Chloe and the rest of CTU. He grabbed her and planted his lips on hers. At first she was reluctant to kiss him back but then she found herself sliding her arms around his neck. Jack rewarded her for this by placing his arms around her waist and squeezing her softly to him.

Their kiss was soft and gentle to begin with but Chloe grew inpatient and slid her tongue into Jack's mouth. He was a little surprised to begin with but not for long as he started to explore Chloe's mouth passionately with his tongue.

Their kiss seemed to go on forever but it suddenly ended when they both needed air.

"Wow… that was… wow" Jack said breathlessly with is forehead resting against Chloe's.

"I do have my moments" She giggled.

"So if you are this good at kissing… does it mean you are good at everything else?"

"Even better" She winked at him.

"Wow"

"Erm… Jack maybe we should get back to work…" Chloe turned taking Jack with her so she could show him that the entire room of people were still watching them.

"Yes Yes let's do that… talk to you later"

He kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his office.

Chloe defiantly had no doubts about Jacks intentions anymore.

Week 2

Jack and Chloe were both sat on Chloe's couch watching a movie.

"I think we should move in together" Jack blurted out.

"Isn't it a little too soon for that jack?"

"Well Chloe we just got married and people keep asking me why we still live in separate places"

"Screw them"

"Chloe.."

"Alright alright I suppose you have a point… we will have to get used to living with each other sooner or later so…"

"It might as well be sooner rather than later."

"Exactly… wait a minute this was your idea right?!? So why does it feel like it was my idea?"

"That's a husbands job Chloe to make you think all the good ideas were yours"

"Oh I think I'm starting to like being married to you.."

"Me too!"

Week 3

"Jack? Where are you taking me?" Chloe was sat in the front seat of Jacks car with a blind fold on.

"You're going to have to wait and see… we are almost there"

"Jack you know I don't like surprise's!" She grumbled.

"..But you know I do so would you please just play along this once… Please!"

"Okay Okay but only because you asked so nicely" She smiled.

A little time had passed.

"We are here!"

"Thank God!"

Jack got out of the car, walked around to Chloe's door, opened it and helped her out of the car.

"Okay Jack I have played along enough… where the hell are we?"

Jack pulled the blind fold off.

"Ok Jack its night time and I'm stood on a street looking at a house… I don't get it!"

"No Chloe its night time and we are stood on a street looking at our house!" Jack beamed.

"What? I don't…when did you do this?...How did you??"

"Well I thought we should have a bigger place and I drove past here one day and saw the sign… I thought it would be perfect for us" He said unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Perfect? For me and you? Oh Jack it's more than perfect… it's beautiful just like you… thank you…I..I love you!"

Jack didn't seem shocked at all by Chloe's admission.

"Awww baby I love you too"

Week 4

Jack and Chloe decided to finally throw a party to celebrate their wedding and their new house. The party was going great and everyone was having fun except for Chloe.

"I want to dance with you." Chloe said shyly.

"I don't dance!"

"Please just for me." She was practically begging.

"No way! That cute smile of yours is not going to work on me this time."

"We never danced on our wedding night jack"

"We never did a lot of things on our wedding night. Come to think of it we still haven't done a lot of things." he said with a beaming smile.

"Oh shut up you big dork and dance with me!"

"Okay but I better be getting a big surprise later for this"

"Oh don't worry...Agent Bauer…you will be getting a big surprise…a very big surprise."

Jack rose from his seat, took Chloe's arm, led her onto the dance floor and began to dance with her.

"Thank you… I love you"

"Your very welcome baby… I love you too" he whispered softly into her ear.

"It's funny you know. We are like that song accidentally in love but the complete opposite…"

"…yea accidentally in marriage..." he giggled.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!" Her face was completely serious.

"Oh will you just shut up and kiss me Mrs Bauer..."

"With Pleasure Mr Bauer…"

They kissed slowly but passionately. Jack couldn't wait to find out what his surprise was going to be.

The End

Thanks for reading. This was originally in 4 chapters but I thought I would just make it into one big one.

(Please forgive the HUGE plot holes in my story e.g. Chloe and Jack never paid for their wedding, the terrorists seemed to vanish without a trace and the fact that Chloe had time to call Nadia without Jack noticing.)


End file.
